


These Are the Voyages of the TARDIS

by RadioactiveRose



Series: The Life of A Girl Born to Torchwood [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek, Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRose/pseuds/RadioactiveRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so this is my first Star Trek, Doctor Who crossover fic. Please don't be too harsh in your judging me. Well, I love these two shows, although most of the 'Star Trek' info is bassed off of the movie that came out recently, so no there will not be any borg appearences or Q showing up, he's such a menace. Also, in case you can't convert star dates, the date I have here is actually todays date and time except it's the 23rd Century. Well, please do enjoy and for those of you who don't know, there is an OC in here as the Doctor's companion, she is my pride and joy, and modled a tad bit after me, so please enjoy and review :) [If you don't then tonight while your sleeping Romulans will come and kidnap you.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are the Voyages of the TARDIS

"Ah! Here we are!" Smiling as he swung open the doors to the TARDIS to reveal a future earth.

"So this is the 23rd Century, looks the same to me." coincidentally right after muttering that, a hovercraft sped by. "I take that back."

Smirking, the Doctor took out his sonic and scanned around the air, "Ah, right yes; seems todays star date is -22707.35090055814."

"Star date? What's that supposed to be?" A bunch of numbers…strange place this was.

"See, Thea, this later on in earth's history they keep the date through a different way than we do." He explained to me then exactly how they got 'star dates' in excruciating detail. I looked about, seeing in the corner of my eye a tall building with intricate architecture. "What's that?" I pointed over to it, looking at the swarm of people now exiting the building; all were wearing what looked to be red uniforms, only a handful were wearing greyish black ones.

"That-" he smiled, "would be the Star Fleet Academy." He walked back into the TARDIS, expecting me to follow.

As I walked in shutting the door behind me I saw him messing with all the levers, Bobbitt's, and whatsits again.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" He didn't answer, just kept going about in circles pressing random buttons every once in a while.

"Trying to figure out how to get the TARDIS into the Enterprise." As if I'm supposed to know what that means…wait…Star Fleet Academy…Star Date…the Enterprise… "Doctor, you're joking right?"

Looking at me, he leaned up against the railing, both his hands on either side to grasp the bars. "Magnificent isn't it?" Shaking my head in disbelief I started to pace around the room, spouting off a bunch of nonsense gibberish, until finally I stopped right in front of the Doctor.

"All of this-" gesturing to the doors of the TARDIS implying what was outside. "Is from a program, a program, a very very old program. I watched it on the telly when I was a little girl. This can't be real!"

He opened up his mouth but no words came out, instead he jabbed his finger in the air, as if vanquishing some unseen force, and ran to where the library was located, moments later he was back, but not with a book, a journal.

"What's that?" I pointed at the bluish journal he was leafing through.

"Oh, this old thing, well a while back I decided to keep a little 'tally chart' if you will, of when your uncle John does something to interfere or 'mess' with time or space, I keep track. It's developed into quite a fun little game." He smirked and handed the journal over to me.

Taking it, the first thing to catch my eye was the bold number in the corner, it was the number 842. "You're kidding me right?" He shook his head.

"That particular one you're holding is volume number 8." He smiled, as if thinking back to a previous joke he had heard. I smirked, figures John Hart could mess things up this many times.

I gazed back down at the page. Reading it I laughed then went back for more, each time bursting into new fits of laughter, making sure I had read everything correctly.

"So what you're saying is-" He nodded to what he knew I was implying. "Yes, your uncle went to this time period, saw all of it, who knows how long he must have stayed here, you know I'd love to know if-" I cleared my throat to get him back on track. "Right sorry, then he went back to an earlier time, got canned with Gene Roddenberry and spilled everything, of course it wasn't long until 'Star Trek' was born. Surprisingly, everything is strangely accurate."

Of course it was.

He suddenly jumped back into action as a lever he had yet to press caught his eye. "Ah! Here we go!" In moments the air was filled with the whirring of the TARDIS disappearing, then moments later it…we, had disappeared completely.

As the noise faded, I looked over at the Doctor, a lopsided grin plastered across his face, one he wears well. My eyes questioned him, my mouth hanging open in a puzzlement of sorts, mid-way to asking a question and the dropping it as he spoke.

"Well Thea, aren't you going to take a look outside?" Mischief twinkling in his eyes, along with a glimmer of the ever present curiosity that was the mind of the Doctor.

Stepping closer to the opening of the TARDIS I placed my hand lightly against the blue painted wooden door, letting it rest there for just a moment, I gently pushed it open a crack; light pouring in almost instantly. Swinging the door open completely I gapped at what I saw.


End file.
